


All for what?

by ecafinobeyaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecafinobeyaf/pseuds/ecafinobeyaf
Summary: A long Journey to find her lover, a story of heart break and love
Relationships: Draco Malfoy: Katherine Olive, Fred Weasley/ Katherine Olive, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/ Onyx





	All for what?

TW: Mature scene;

I made this purely because my mind wanted to make up a story, I wanted to write it down 

I don't like this chapter but it does get better I promise you :) 

If you do read this I hope you like it :)

Katherine Olive's; pov

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's about to jump !!, the school beneath us.

It's the 1st of September the start of our fifth  
school year at  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry 

"Hey"  
"Hey Blaise," I say as I feel his hand on my waist as he kisses my cheek  
"so you going to charms class?" He asks as he hugs me from behind, I place my hands on his  
"yeah" I nod my head to his question  
"Okay I'll walk you" he releases me from the hug and intertwines our fingers as we start walking again.

"all right we're here" He kisses me on the lips and pulls away turning his back to me.  
"see you soon"  
"see ya" I walk into class and sit down next to pansy who was accompanied by Malfoy and his pets  
"He-" I got cut off by Professor Filius Flitwick as he steps up to his massive pile of books at the front of the class.

"The year I will be choosing you seating" everyone grunts as he starts calling out names, I didn't really listen till I heard my name being called.

"Miss Olive could you please move to the empty seat in the middle on the left side" I get up and start walking towards the seat as "and Mr Malfoy would you take the honour of sitting next to Miss Olive" His voice was heard as my face became cold with anger.

"Please sir, anyone but her" He pleaded in a desperate tone  
"Sir please we can't stand each other"  
"then learn to stand each other" He goes on to call the rest of the names  
"uurh" we both grunt as Malfoy walks up to the desk and slams his books as hard as he can on It making me and the table jump.

"calm down there just seats"  
"Don't you dare talk to me, you vile creature"  
"I beg your pardon"  
"you heard me you whore" I took my eyes off of him, hurt by his words, and looked down at my book, no one saw or heard and if they did I'm sorry for them.

"Miss Parkinson, could you sit behind Miss Olive please, as that is the last seat not taken by a child" She smiles and nods to the professor as she gets up and walks towards us.  
"Ok you will be working in partners today," Malfoy looked at me coldly as he rolled his eyes.

"You will be learning about non-harmful spells and using them on the person sitting next to you"  
"Fuck" he breaths under his breath looking back at his book.  
"Ok wow," I say as I roll my eyes  
"I told you not to speak" He glared coldly at me as I raised my hand.

"Sir, are you sure I can't move he doesn't want to do the work"  
"Miss Olive I told you you're not moving now Mr Malfoy could you just do the work, you don't have to talk" I push out my chair and try to walk out of the classroom as I feel someone grab my arm, I turn around to see Pansy gripping my arm  
"just sit down I'll do the spells with you" she pulled my arm towards my chair then let go and I sat back down. It wasn't perfect but it was nice to know someone was there.

We start practising spells on each other and for what felt like minutes but was actually an hour, the bell rang, I shot up out of my seat and ran to the door not wanting to encounter Malfoy"No running Miss Olive"  
"Sorry sir" I pushed open the door knowing that what class I had next Blaise had too and no Malfoy.

I knew I would bump into Blaise as I was walking to DADA (Defence against the dark arts.)   
"Hey" I shout down the corridor his head turning to look at me, he slows down as I started to speed up.

"how was the first charms class of the year?"  
"Absolutely horrendous I got placed next to Malfoy"  
"Ok so we know that it didn't go well, what is up with you too just get along, he's my best friend and his girlfriend is yours"

"he just hates me I don't know why he just does and I'm getting fed up with it"  
"yeah anyone would," He says as we approach DADA He put his arm around me pulling me closer, I lift my head and step on my tiptoes giving him a kiss as I pull away pushing the door open. To see no one, we must have been early, Blaise grabs my hand and spins me around i. a circular motion.

"What are you do--" He cuts me off by kissing me, I felt our lips clash together but they were cold, It was boring. I let out a giggle as I pulled away walking over to my desk and as soon as we sat down a stampede of kids ran into the classroom. they all sat down as professor Snape walks in. 

I felt a shiver roll down my spine as Snape walked past us, he walked up to the front of the class staring deeply into everyone's soles, as he does. Blaise placed his hand on my upper thigh as Snape started talking about the Reductor curse.

"What is the Reductor curse?" I raise my hand and so do lots of others including Hermione, he never picks her for some reason, he's just ignorant and only likes Slytherins but most of them are assholes and are associated with assholes.

"Miss Olive."

"The Reductor curse, Is a curse that blasts any object of the wizard/witches choosing into millions of tiny peace, or ashes, " I say from memory. Blaise leans into me placing his lips on my ear  
"nerd" he whispers, I slap his arm playfully as he pulls away.  
——

"Malfoy stop being a prick" I grab his arm.

"Get your filthy little hands off my body Olive," he says as he flares his nostrils and raises his eyebrows, he tugged away pushing me back onto the ground as he walked off.

"What the fuck was that," Blaise says whilst running over to me and helping me up.

"That was Malfoy and his impeccably angry attitude"  
"what happened?"

"As I was reaching for a book his hand grabbed the book so I reached for it because I saw it first, then he put his arm straight up knowing I can't reach, I thought he was playing around"

"he doesn't do that" He got up and started to walk over to Malfoy  
"What the hell, she was just playing around"  
"I didn't know" He walked off, an snarky tone from his current words.  
"You know what I'm taking you to your dorm" He grabbed my arm, gently not wanting to hurt me and started pulling me.

"But curfew hasn't hit"  
"I don't care I don't want you getting hurt" ahh how cute Blaise being protective, I look up at him and gave him a confused look  
"what?"  
"Nothing I've just never seen you like this before" I stated  
"what protective for my own girlfriend you better expect more of that"  
"ok, then but why?"  
"Because you shouldn't be getting hurt, especially by my friends It's not expectable."

"Thank you but you can't protect me forever"  
"true but I want to" we get to my dorm room and at this time it never had anyone in it, they would be in the library or in classes, so we were alone I sit on my bed my back against the headboard.

"S-" I get cut off by Blaise Kissing me gently his hand wrapping around my figure, he pulls me down closer to him and starts to get on top of me. He kisses me for a few seconds then pulls me closer to the edge of the bed.

He proceeds to take my skirt down then looks up at me, I lift my hips letting him pull it off and nod my head to his actions. He then pulls the skirt away and rests his fingers in the waistline of my panties "okay Blaise I can't" I say as I reach on the floor to get my skirt and stand up, I pull it up whilst I sit back on my bed.<"

"Can I ask you something, Blaise?"  
"Sure what is it"  
"Nah"  
"ask me you can ask me anything" he insisted  
"have you done that to any other girls?"  
"Y-yes," he said hesitantly  
"how many?"  
"I don't want to say"  
"no, seriously I'm curious"  
"n- nine"  
"nine girls damn Zabini." 

"Will we ever? you know," I say as I look up and him and sit on top of him.  
"I think we will, I hope we will" thanks for the reassurance Zabini. What if we don't, then who, who will take my virginity, merlin I hope it is him.

I pick up a book and start reading.  
"Now your reading" I lift my head to that  
"yes what else am I supposed to do?"  
"nerd" he whispers under his breath "I don't know"  
"okay then, I would like to get back to my reading" I look back at my book.  
"Okay I guess I'll just go then," he says as he picks me up by the waist and moves me off of him.

"oh okay"  
"I mean I have got some work to do," he says pitifully, I get up at the same time as him and kiss him, I swirl my tongue against his and push my hips into his.  
"Well I have to finish this book then write an essay on it" I pull his shirt and push him gently   
"okay see you soon" he walks out. I quickly open the door before he could shut it, 

"We should go to dinner, they are doing the sorting ceremony for the first years, remember?"  
"oh yeah" he intertwines our fingers and we walk to the great hall.

We get to the great hall and sit down, just before the ceremony "you guys made it just in time"  
"uh hu, okay shhh here they come" a bunch of first years come walking in, I spot one that looks very familiar then I realise, he looks exactly like first-year Draco, there was a girl next to him and she looked exactly like first-year me and they were holding hands. aaawww how cute he has a girlfriend. 

"Draco I found a first year that looks like you when we were in the first year" I whisper as I point to the little boy and his girlfriend  
"he does, good looking lad," he says as he smirks, I see Pansy looking at them  
"Draco do you have a son what the hell."

We waited for a while then the boy was called up Johsiph, Cold, he swaggered up and sat down but just before the hat was about to touch his head it screamed Slytherin, a great big smile appeared on Malfoys face.

The boy didn't walk to our table he waited on the side of the platform, a large smile appeared on his face when the name Madalaine, Litwood was announced and she was sorted into Slytherin, she walked over to him and grabbed his arm and they started to walk our way, as they passed us Malfoy put a handout and they both gave him a high five.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
